


Reborn and Rebranded

by ReginaNocis



Series: Obscure Love [43]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Amora should have been in Ragnarok, Don't read if you haven't seen Ragnarok, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: She was intrigued. Nobody had ever defended her like that, not since her time with Thor. She’d never felt quite so safe.





	Reborn and Rebranded

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this whole story is a spoiler. This is my fix-it, to make it more like the comics. I set it back on track, the way it should have been. Maybe eventually they'll actually do something similar. Fingers crossed! I love Amora so much!

She watched from the shadows as the man who had nearly killed her only a few hours before jumped in front of her to protect her from Hela’s army of zombie warriors. She watched him jump from the ship, taking out as many of the soldiers as he could before Hela inevitably struck him down. That should have been the end of his life, but… she was intrigued. Nobody had ever defended her like that before, not since her time with Thor. She’d never felt quite so safe.

She’d learned long ago that magic was the only way to get what she wanted whenever she wanted it. She’d learned under Loki, in the shadows of the palace while Thor slept. She grew strong, stronger than Loki, but she’d hidden it well. Nobody knew what she could do. They would soon see. As she watched the flaming monster destroying her home, she focused her magic towards Skurge, bringing him into the ship, in an abandoned storage room. Nobody would find them for some time. She’d have long enough to heal him and come up with their next move. Nobody had even noticed she was on the ship yet.

It wasn’t until after she’d healed him that she realized maybe he wouldn’t want to be saved. Maybe he wouldn’t want what she had to offer. She could never give him her heart, for it belonged to Thor. She could give him comfort and recognition, as long as he would continue to help her. They would be companions in the long weeks to come. That had to be enough. She found herself hoping he would agree. She’d hate to have to kill him again.

He woke abruptly, in the middle of her musings. “What the hell… how am I alive?” he demanded. “I was meant to go down a hero, in the depth of battle.”

“Do you really wish to die so much that you won’t accept the miracle I’ve given you?” she asked. He studied her, staying quiet. “I am offering you a similar job to what you had before, if you would like.”

“I don’t want to kill innocent people. I never wanted that,” he protested immediately. She smiled, pleased that he only had one protest.

“I’m not asking you to kill for me, Executioner. I am requesting protection as I bring about my own plans. I don’t wish to rule, I just wish to reclaim what is rightfully mine,” she told him.

“And what is that?” he asked, still frowning.

“The heart of Prince Thor,” she said calmly. “He belongs to me. He always has. He has simply forgotten what was meant to be.”

“Who are you?” Skurge demanded, moving away from her. It was possible her magic was slipping, and that would be bad. If Loki felt her presence the way she could feel his, her game would be over before it could ever begin.

“My name is Amora of Asgard. I am the Enchantress,” she told him. “I learned my craft under Prince Loki of Asgard, and I am the rightfully betrothed of Prince Thor. We are to be married, though he has forgotten.”

“Is he under an enchantment?” Skurge asked.

“Not yet,” Amora muttered, and Skurge had the decency to pretend he hadn’t heard. “He simply needs to be reminded of how much he cares for me. We were so happy, once.  A wench on Midgard has swayed his affection, and I need only sway it back.”

“Perhaps he is happier now,” Skurge suggested. “There are many eligible men of Asgard and beyond who may be worthy of your affection.”

“Are you suggesting yourself?” Amora asked, hiding her distaste easily. She was getting very good at playing with emotions to get what she wanted. It was her favorite kind of magic.

“No, not at all. I’m merely stating a fact. I believe there is a Midgardian expression that is similar. Something about fish in the sea,” he replied, his face slightly flushed. He was lying, but Amora could easily ignore it. As long as she didn’t encourage his affection, it would work out as she wanted.

“If my plans fail, perhaps I will search elsewhere. My heart belongs to Thor, as his belongs to me. I need only remind him. Will you help me?” she replied.

“I don’t have to kill?” he asked, visibly considering.

“Of course not. You will simply keep me safe as I navigate through the obstacles that threaten to hold me back,” Amora assured him.

“I’ll help you,” Skurge agreed. “I just want to do something right, something good. Reuniting loved ones fits that description.”

Amora was quiet for a time, trying to decide if she should tell him that this was the opposite of what he wanted to do. She had no good intentions. She was doing this purely for her own personal gain. Thor had broken her heart, and she wanted revenge. She wanted him back, purely so that she could tear his heart apart the way he had destroyed her own. Nothing about that was good, or reuniting loved ones. Amora would never love again. In the end, she decided not to tell him. He’d see it for himself soon enough, and if he stayed… if he stayed, he would be the first man to not disappoint her. Perhaps he would earn her affection that way, though it was unlikely.

“Come then. We need to find a way to blend in with everyone else. I used up most of my energy bringing you back,” she said quietly. “When we arrive on Midgard, we will begin our task.”

“What do you have planned?” Skurge asked, standing so that she could sit on the box he’d been using as a chair. It was no throne, but there would be plenty of time for that later. She had so many plans. Midgard would be hers, the way Asgard should have been. She would be a loving, benevolent queen to her people, unless they betrayed her.

“We will make them see us for what we are,” she told him. “We will gain the respect and reverence that we deserve. And we will have everything that we wish for and more. But for now, we rest.”

Thor would never see them coming. It would be perfect, everything she’d ever wanted. Midgard would burn, and Asgard would be hers. Thor would be hers.


End file.
